


世俗爱情故事

by NobodysBaby



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodysBaby/pseuds/NobodysBaby
Summary: 先性后爱俗辣三流午夜档





	世俗爱情故事

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[世俗爱情故事](http://babeimgonnaleaveu.lofter.com/post/1f74c91f_ee98437e)

 

 

 

 

 

 

朱正廷被问起他们俩是如何相识的时候，他正一口咬在蒂凡尼蓝奶油纸杯蛋糕上，可食用细小珍珠粘到了他唇边，眼睛还眨巴眨地望着对方，一只手伸过来，转过他的下巴尖。

 

“你看你。”

 

皱了皱眉头，范丞丞从身旁的长餐桌上抽了条餐巾。

 

“别动。”

 

特殊品种的玫瑰花门，宾客名单仅45人，白色亚麻布长餐桌，Oscar de la Renta手工婚纱，粉色起泡酒，铃兰花球，爵士乐队，阳光和煦，几乎是无可挑剔的小型草坪婚礼，不算上有点儿喧宾夺主的那两位的话；他们几乎是在下车的瞬间就被视线包围，范丞丞体贴地为朱正廷关了车门，朱正廷抬起眼帘，不为所动，从范丞丞身旁径直走过，理所应当中有几分当事人都没察觉的亲密张扬。插花眼里是法国石竹襟花，身着黑色晨礼服，单排扣，白色小领，他们看起来过分登对，年轻又体面，足以让其他宾客频频侧目，联想到一切与青春相关的愉快回忆。

 

“明年吧，明年不行就后年，都计划上了。”

 

“瞎说什么呢……”

 

不黏腻，提到彼此时会眼神相望，被拿来开玩笑时一个接话捧场一个害羞低头，举手投足间保持着恰如其分又亲密的距离，看起来好似被彩虹、仙女与独角兽祝福过的关系——除了朱正廷不动声色地往旁一躲，避开了姐姐故意抛给他的手花之外。

 

当终于摆脱了摸着他俩的手夸好福气哟的远房长辈，范丞丞从路过的酒水盘上拿起两支细长的rosé，朱正廷接过其中一支。两人一走到远离人群的角落，微笑立刻从唇角与眼尾上唰唰往下掉。

 

“我撑不住了。”

 

范丞丞一手捏着酒杯，一手呼噜了把脸，像一只大猫。

 

“我撑不住了，真的。”

 

“十二点半了。”

 

“再不让走我现场就表演一个原地去世。”

 

朱正廷拍了一巴掌范丞丞的背。

 

“挺直。”

 

背直了一下，又慢慢回弹，朱正廷知道他是真有些失去耐心了。

 

“正廷，我想走了。”

 

原计两小时的婚礼举行了三个小时半还没完，冗长的流程，一波接一波的寒暄，难缠的亲戚长辈，逐渐上升的太阳。范丞丞见过场面，什么都应付得上手，从来不委屈自己，一直是想走就走，但朱正廷说，再等等，我们晚辈不能先走，再等一下，他就收了性子，跟没完没了凑过来的生面孔打哈哈。

 

“我想回去。”

 

范丞丞一只手搂住他，嘴唇埋到发间，含糊、亲昵又委屈。

 

这种时候才特别像十八岁，朱正廷总忘了他也不过是个小孩。

 

“还回哪儿去啊。”

 

朱正廷抚上范丞丞的手，抿了一口香槟。今早才退的钥匙。

 

“回床上去。”

 

“咳，咳——咳咳。”

 

范丞丞虚情假意地拍了拍朱正廷不规律起伏的背。

 

“我就想补个觉，朱正廷，你怎么这么不纯洁，我有点害怕。”

 

小孩个屁。十八岁个屁。

 

手关节有点痒，打孩子的冲动油然而生，朱正廷捂住火辣辣的喉管，红了半个耳朵。

 

当被问起是如何相识的时候，他们总是对视一眼，嘴角含笑，充满柔情地十指滑到一起扣住。

 

那次吧。

 

对，跟今天差不多，一个小酒会，N企的，我就去转转，没想到就遇到了。

 

我也没想到，他当时看起来好成熟。

 

一见钟情吗？我感觉算是吧。

 

是，觉得有点命运的感觉。

 

可能真的是命中注定吧（笑）。

 

相贴的手心里起了一层薄而湿腻的汗。砰，砰砰。脉搏弹奏G弦上的心虚咏叹调。

 

——总不能说是在凌晨三点的机场两个困得要死的人在偌大无人的候机区突然鬼迷心窍看对了眼去洗手间拉拉扯扯来了一发结果因为身体太对味没忍住搞了一次又一次吧。

 

一个完美无缺的世俗爱情故事，要纯情，要老派，要无暇，要在第一面陷入爱河，要有无法得逞的愚蠢恶人，水晶鞋里藏着六位数额度的信用卡，第三次约会在黑暗的影院里接吻，麝香香水禁止使用，牵手去游乐园吃同一个甜筒，最后在yelp 4个钱以上的餐厅里预订一张桌，戒指藏在晚餐甜点里，判你们长相厮守无期徒刑，终于共享航空公司飞行里程。

 

作为爱情故事的开头，他们的相遇未免有点过于龌蹉下流又上不了台面，未满17岁必须在父母的陪同下厚着脸皮从手指缝里观看的那种。于是在某个新床单又被弄脏的下午，交织的喘息终于平复，朱正廷跨坐在范丞丞身上，后面相连接的部位还潮湿地绞着，他们望向对方，眼珠与皮肤都还残有潮热的欲望，竟奇妙地同时想到一个人命关天的操作问题：三个小时后的餐桌上如何战略性招架眼光毒辣的姐姐层层盘问。

 

洗完澡又掀了脏床单，俩人盘腿坐在床垫上，决心统一个说法。商量来去，讨价还价，最后沆瀣一气一拍即合地（主要靠范丞丞）将三俗情色电影篡改成了正儿八经的世俗爱情故事，观看年龄直降至13岁，看完立刻相信爱情的那种。

 

范丞丞轻轻拍着朱正廷的背给人顺气，笔挺的礼服下的脊背线条流畅，低下头，后颈露出一块脊椎骨。他削瘦高挑，侧面清俊，狭长的眼和冷淡的薄唇，眉骨上都是距离感，不笑时令人心动地冷酷，此时拍着咳弯了腰的朱正廷，眼里的柔软却满得能溢出来。

 

范丞丞把人拍顺了气，一条脊骨终于直了起来。手抚上朱正廷还虚弱无力的腰，他轻轻将人往怀里一带，提供一个肩，又斟酌了半晌。

 

“等会儿从背后吧。”

 

冷酷男孩范丞丞越想越满意。

 

“不会弄乱你头发，肯定赶得上三点钟的Brunch。”

 

咳妈的，咳咳。

 

手背压着嘴，朱正廷气出一个井号挂在头上。

 

四姨三姑远远看着相互依靠的两人，捂住胸口，觉得真是佳偶天成。

 

 

***

 

 

朱正廷在曼谷机场第一次遇到范丞丞。

 

他迟了十五分钟，错过登机时间，机票被晕了一圈黑色眼线的地勤姐姐拿走，木着脸圈圈画画几笔，安排到了次日早上八点的航班。

 

外面是瓢泼大雨，午夜两点，36号登机口，朱正廷抱着腿坐在联排的椅子上。半个小时前走了一航班的人后，视野范围内偌大的候机区只剩下零零散散的几人；一个高大的欧洲男生外套反穿帽子盖脸躺倒睡死，年轻女孩戴着耳机盘腿坐在角落玩电脑，还有一个从背影看来与他年龄相差无几的男孩，身穿黑色连帽衫，长条的背蜷成对虾，球鞋上露出的脚踝贴着一块轻松熊创口贴，坐在高脚凳上给手机充电。他又困又饿，手机上的时间看了一遍又一遍，夏夜东南亚的暴雨不知疲歇，每分每秒都慢得好像登机时间永远不会来。

 

最后一家便利店开到两点半，防盗栅栏拉下三分之一，朱正廷肚子空空，低头钻进去，拿了矿泉水和麦片酸奶杯，又走到冷食柜边，一眼就看到黑色连帽衫男孩蹲在那里，正伸手想拿走最后一包鸡肉三明治。

 

“啊。”

 

一声失望不由自主飘出来。

 

伸向三明治的手顿了顿。

 

朱正廷重新燃起一点希望，巴巴地望向对方。黑色连帽衫男孩瞟了他一眼，帽子下的脸第一次显现，熬过夜的苍白，嘴唇细薄，下颌削瘦，全是生人勿进的不好惹，那只在冷柜灯光下的手却是另种风情；大而薄的手掌，粗粝的骨节分明，有一种凶险的美，适合弹钢琴，握住麦克风或主厨刀，再或者别的什么。朱正廷走了一秒神。

 

下一秒，那只手一把抓住三明治，塞进怀里，起身，走开，买单，没有丝毫拖泥带水，留下朱正廷站在原地。

 

范丞丞心想，噗嗤，这人傻子吧怕不是。

 

——虽然作为傻子好看得惊人了点。

 

范丞丞坐在桌对面的高脚椅上，眼皮子都有点搭不住，懒洋洋地吃着三明治，一只手撑着脸，刚刚好可以看到那个脚踩在椅子上的漂亮傻子，细窄的腰身卡住过大的衬衫，束进再开孔的皮带，缩在座位里，睫毛投下浓密的阴影，候机厅的灯光亮如白昼，下唇中线有细微的凹陷，像一片垂落的玫瑰花瓣，一张仿佛生自老电影的脸没什么表情，却无故有几分勾人的艳，好像根本不该在这个时间出现在这个地点，又好像正因如此，才显得如此奇异。冷掉的鸡胸肉和芝士片在唇齿之间被咀嚼吞咽，范丞丞在困乏与欲望中来回逗留。

 

朱正廷吃着酸奶杯，仿佛压根没留意到对面的视线。忽然他从座位上起身，下巴尖划过一个弧度，留下一个潋滟的，转瞬即逝的眼神，乏味凝滞的空气瞬间充满戏剧化的辛香，甜美刺激。凌晨三点，他们还在曼谷，现实与非现实的界限被打破。范丞丞突然感到口干舌燥，每一根神经都清醒了，从前额叶到下半身。

 

他望着人走向洗手间，又扫了一眼空荡荡的候机区，没有人注意到他们这厢电光火石间发生了什么见不得人的眼神勾当。范丞丞起了身，循着路线慢吞吞地走。

 

他刚一脚跨进去，衬衫袖口滑落，一只手臂从暗处伸出，不声不响，像陷阱捕获到心仪猎物，勾住他的脖颈，gotcha，柔软的嘴唇贴了上来。

 

盥洗台上整片的玻璃镜被水冲洗得很干净，朱正廷靠在边缘，闭着眼睛亲吻这个陌生的男孩，那只适合弹钢琴，握住马克风或者主厨刀的手贴在他身上，密不透风地摩挲，直到向下探去，终于抚上已经半硬的裆部，他在接吻的空隙间发出一声轻细而舒爽的呻吟。陌生的男孩凑上前，夺过那个终于松动了主动权的嘴唇。节奏被打乱，两腿之间被神不知鬼不觉地插进第三只腿，他慢慢失去控制，整个人松松软软地挂在了对方身上，难耐地在那只腿上磨蹭，空间内只有消毒水，若隐若现的男性香水和荷尔蒙的味道，残余的廉耻让他俩跌跌撞撞进了最里面的隔间。

 

后来范丞丞跟他坦诚他那次根本就是第一次跟男生做的时候，朱正廷缩在被子里，捂着耳朵大喊你放屁我不听你就吹吧。

 

他被潮热欲望冲昏了脑袋，直到快被人剥干净下半身，才在难以忍耐的呻吟中找回了理智，趴在人耳边断断续续说口袋里有润滑剂。范丞丞利落地捡起裤子，掏出一小只旅行装润滑剂，一片安全套也落到了地上，而直到第三次上床后，这只出现在朱正廷背包或口袋里的润滑剂才变得令他非常在意。

 

但还不是现在。他们第一次亲热，觊觎对方的身体，索取的不过是快乐。还不是现在，他们还不知道彼此的名字，只当对方是人群中无数陌生面孔之一，连接吻都不过是前戏。朱正廷紧紧攀在范丞丞身上，下面承受着炽热的撞击，紧闭幽暗的体内被一遍遍深入贯穿。嗯啊，哈啊慢，慢一点，啊啊。嘴唇贴在对方汗湿的耳边，将喘息压碎，没想到交合处迎来更毫无章法地冲撞，湿腻颤栗的快感沿着尾椎往上爬。哈，啊。他仰起头，舒服得快要流泪。

 

——骗人，鬼才信是第一次，吃屎吧范丞丞。膝盖贴到胸口，被单里还有令人害羞的体液味道，朱正廷藏起面红耳赤的脸，咬紧牙关绝不承认那天他被一个初体验男孩搞到快爱上对方。

 

“我……”

 

“我叫朱正廷。”

 

范丞丞抬起眼，看到低头在扣皮带的男孩耳根子红得通透，害羞得好像刚刚那个在高潮中主动吻上他，在唇齿相接中吞下所有尖叫和呻吟的人压根不存在过。

 

他想了一下。

 

“范丞丞。”

 

他们不知道，交换名字是所有爱情故事的第一章，爱情魔法自此生效，谁也不再是人群中万千陌生面孔的一个。他们还不知道。

 

 

***

 

 

朱正廷在布鲁克林的地下铁看到范丞丞的时候，有一瞬间以为是自己看错了人。

 

他也不知道自己为什么没有马上转身走入人群，或许还没有从刚刚那通电话里回过神。范丞丞看到他，也愣了一下，很快又恢复自然，抬抬下巴，隔着老远算是打了个招呼。

 

地铁许久没来，朱正廷还傻傻地看着他，在异国他乡肮脏杂乱的地铁通道里竟显得有些孤零零的无助。范丞丞想了又想，手插口袋里，踱着步子走过去。

 

“朱正廷？”

 

“啊，你好。”

 

“去哪儿呢。”

 

朱正廷像是又走神了一瞬。

 

“哦，我本来是要去威廉斯堡那边。”

 

“现在不去了吗。”

 

“没有，我……”

 

朱正廷望着他，突然话锋一转。

 

“你要不要跟我去吃生蚝。”

 

“现在吗，我还要去找个朋友，下次吧。”

 

地铁轰隆隆地快要进站，人群开始涌动。

 

“好吧，那回见。”

 

刚转过身，却被人一把抓住了手腕。

 

“你电话多少。”

 

别那副表情啊。范丞丞心想。

 

看起来跟要哭了似得。

 

“我都不知道你电话，怎么回见。”

 

不过其实跟我也没关系。范丞丞怕麻烦，想着想着手就要松开了。

 

朱正廷愣愣地看着他，突然露出一个笑容，好像终于遇到今天第一件好事。

 

“你告诉我号码，我发短信给你。”

 

范丞丞看着朱正廷在车厢关门前一秒挤上了车，不一会口袋里的手机传来震动。

 

不知道为什么，他觉得他们很快就会再见的。

 

范丞丞在曼哈顿待了几天，走过每一条大道时都有一种隐隐的预感，下一秒他就要在前方的拐角处碰到那个眼光潋滟的漂亮男孩，怅然所失地站在人群之中。但什么都没有发生，那个被存进手机的新号码静悄悄的，没有再发来除了第一条自报姓名外的短信。

 

就在他快要忘了这茬的时候，范丞丞走在路上，往旁一瞥，朱正廷居然就坐在窗明几净的餐厅内。他太显眼了，倒不是因为模样有多好看。

 

范丞丞继续走了半个街区，叹了口气。

 

“行吧就先这样，我挂了啊拜拜。”

 

挂了电话，他往回走去。

 

工作日下午四点的餐厅没有多少人，范丞丞走进去，翻了翻菜单，跟走上前的waiter指了指里面那桌，又眨眨眼，贴着嘴唇比了个嘘的姿势。对方心领神会，便不再多问。范丞丞一边心不在焉地翻着，一边瞟向坐在角落的朱正廷。那个几日前要了他电话便失去联系的男孩，正大口吃着芝士堡，眼泪不停地从眼眶内涌出，无声地，一颗接一颗地往下掉，哭得多伤心，吃得就多专心。

 

范丞丞走到他面前坐下，拿起餐盘里的薯条，跟着他一起认认真真地吃，整面的落地窗洒下大片的自然光。

 

朱正廷一看到他，嘴里停了动作，犹豫半晌，范丞丞却看也没看他一眼，专心地吃他面前的薯条，他便放了心似得，抓着芝士堡狠狠地咬了更大一口，眼泪都混了进去，继续埋头苦吃。

 

范丞丞点的单也上了，朱正廷吃完了自己的，也没客气，抓走范丞丞盘子里的炸鱼排。范丞丞抬抬手，又要了烤肋骨和芝士披萨加extra芝士，最后再上nutella可丽饼。要草莓，还有鲜奶油。他补充道。

 

朱正廷的食欲大得超乎他所料，范丞丞拿过一张纸巾擦手，坐在对面的人吃着吃着，挂在脸颊边的泪痕干透了，好像一盘又一盘温暖的食物终于填满了体内一个流泪伤心的洞。

 

“吃这个。”

 

范丞丞拿走配菜，将一碟可丽饼放到他面前，餐盘被挤了一圈鲜奶油花边，可丽饼上用nutella酱画了个大大的笑脸，旁边一颗爱心，来自后厨对一个哭了一下午的男孩小小的安慰。

 

朱正廷乖乖地开始吃可丽饼，他不用餐具，吃得手上都是酱，舔了又舔。至此为止都没有好好看过对方的他，终于抬起眼，犹豫了一番。

 

“呃那个，我好像，动不了了。”

 

“要我送你去医院吗。”

 

“不用吧，我应该回去躺一下就行了。”

 

附近不好叫车，朱正廷又走不动，范丞丞干脆打了电话叫酒肉朋友来接。车上还客客气气的，一下车，范丞丞就收到微信轰炸。

 

狗。

 

你在哪儿捡的人。

 

怎么没见过。

 

我也去蹲一个。

 

饭成成？

 

fcc？

 

你这狗人，明晚不要来了。

 

他微信我能加一个吗。

 

交个朋友。

 

朱正廷靠在门边掏钥匙，他在下东区租的airbnb，廉价老公寓studio，生锈的防火梯，街上都是垃圾和污水，落魄时髦的酒馆和朋克纹身店，蒸汽从下水道的井盖升起。

 

一进门，原本架在他腋下的手开始不老实地往下摸。他们都知道会发生什么。

 

“等一下。”

 

朱正廷小声道，往旁边躲了躲。隔着薄透的衣物面料，那只手顺着根根肋骨往下，摸到了他撑起的肚皮，范丞丞乐了，非常破坏气氛地呵一声笑出来。

 

“别动，我要躺一下。”

 

朱正廷红着耳根，爬到被褥一团糟的床上去。行李箱摊开，衣服乱扔，一个又一个外卖纸袋，没喝完的橙汁瓶盖都不知丢去了哪儿，敞着放在茶几上，旁边随意摆着几枚骨节戒和手链。范丞丞在一眼望到底的studio内走几步，就算转了一圈。

 

“ps2啊。”

 

范丞丞蹲下来，从游戏机旁翻出几盒游戏。

 

生化危机2，GTA3，最终幻想10。

 

“几几年了都。”

 

零零后范丞丞啧啧称奇。

 

“你想玩可以玩，房主留过言了。”

 

朱正廷在床上有气无力地飘来一句。

 

范丞丞放下游戏，鞋也懒得脱，直接爬上了那张窄窄的床，掏出手机。

 

“你这几天上哪儿玩去了？”

 

范丞丞盯着王者荣耀，心思却在旁边人身上。

 

“你又知道我不是有工作在忙。”

 

朱正廷脸埋在枕头里，被范丞丞抓着肩膀翻过来。吃那么多，别趴着躺。

 

Full size的床，说宽敞不宽敞，说挤不挤，刚刚够两个年轻瘦高的男孩贴着肩躺在一起。

 

“你穿成这样工作？”

 

范丞丞笑了，手里的游戏一直停留在同一个界面。

 

“穿成什么样了，我平时就这么穿的。”

 

朱正廷摸着自己撑起的胃，一句话讲到尾音虚得快飘起来。

 

他们头挨着头，分享同一个枕头。明明不过第三次见面，讲起话来却好像认识了很久，就连两人之间静默的呼吸声都如此自然，没有谁必须开口不可。

 

等朱正廷醒来的时候，天已经黑透了，胃里的食物终于消化了大半。刚要坐起来去够床头柜的水，就感到一只手臂勒住了他的腰。

 

“醒了？”

 

范丞丞半睡半醒地睁开眼，望着朱正廷。窗外街边的灯光落进来，他原本胶好的发型蓬松地乱了，有一种无害的可爱，与他们第一次遇见仿若两人。

 

朱正廷看着他的眼睛，突然俯下身吻住他。

 

之后的一切都顺理成章。

 

朱正廷洗澡的时候，范丞丞穿好了衣服，站在浴帘外面。

 

“我先走了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我走了。”

 

“哦好，拜拜。”

 

范丞丞走到门口，又折回来。

 

“明天晚上你有空吗？”

 

“你说什么我有点听不清。”

 

“我说，我朋友明晚有个趴，你要来吗。”

 

“不好吧，都不认识。”

 

“没事，大家都不认识。”

 

里面没了声响，只听得见淋浴水哗啦啦地冲刷在浴帘上，范丞丞等了一会；他有所图谋，难得地耐心。

 

“那行吧，几点啊。”

 

“晚上九点，我来接你吧。”

 

“好。”

 

 

***

 

 

范丞丞车开到楼下，看见站在路边的朱正廷时，心里不是没有闪过一丝犹豫。

 

“正廷哪儿人啊，口音听不出来。”

 

平日里一条两条的畜生们，凑到朱正廷面前，突然就人模狗样起来，好像前天把盐抹姑娘脖子上舔一口喝一shot龙舌兰的都自家同卵双胞胎。

 

朱正廷想了想，还没出声，旁边就有人替他开了口。

 

“你哪来那么多屁话，正廷哥你别理他，他刚飞了叶子，保不准一会就尿了。”

 

那人当下就不干了，嚷着狗逼玩意儿作势要打人，另一人指指脸。你来，你动一下试试。旁人倒是很习惯了，知道这俩打不起来，一个拦着都没有，只有朱正廷坐在中间不知所措。范丞丞下楼接了个电话，回来就看到这么一副糟心场面，眉毛都懒得抬一下，走过去抓起朱正廷的手，将他拎出来。

 

宽敞的室内幽暗，不同颜色的霓虹灯管闪烁着，仙人掌，机器人，红鹤，闪电，粉色的suck me for a dimond ring，大束氢气球顶在高高的天花板上，吊着胶卷，玫瑰花和60w灯丝灯泡，目眩神迷。电子音乐整耳欲聋，玩票的业余DJ在旁边特精神地打碟，摇头晃脑，范丞丞牵着朱正廷的手穿过人群，本场瘦女生和Gay蜜蹦得最快乐，亮闪闪的金色粉末从头发撒到大腿上，推搡着他们俩，范丞丞回过头，看到霓虹灯光交替明暗地打在朱正廷的脸上，手抓得更紧了，几个不知谁带来的可爱女孩凑在一起，羞涩又好奇，站在角落冷盘桌边，咯咯笑着吃火腿片和芝士。

 

推开门，路过其他独自吹风或卿卿我我的人，从旋转的铁梯拾级而上，他们爬上小小的顶层露台，终于消停了点，脚挂在露台边缘坐下，城市上方的夜色空旷。

 

“我朋友没给你添麻烦吧。”

 

“啊没有，没有。”

 

“他们就那德性，千万别把他们当人。”

 

范丞丞语气诚恳，谁知目光越过人，就看到几个不是人的勾肩搭背地往这边儿来了，站在下边，吊儿郎当地望着他俩。范丞丞，十八岁，觉得生活好多烦恼。

 

“你俩躲这儿干嘛呢。”

 

您说呢。范丞丞看了畜生1号一眼。

 

“正廷哥，我有个朋友在那边，开画廊的，你不学艺术的吗，我觉得你俩可以认识一下。”

 

畜生2号看着比范丞丞还诚恳。

 

“行啊。”

 

朱正廷冲着人笑了笑。范丞丞看着几个畜生的眼睛都直了。

 

当初只是说带个朋友来，没说别的，拦着也不是个意思。

 

怎么办。

 

范丞丞正想着，朱正廷突然贴了过来，像一阵夜风扑上，凑到范丞丞的耳边。去门口等我。温热的呼吸打在皮肤上，细细地痒。随后轻巧地跳下去，跟着人离开，留范丞丞愣在原地。

 

如果他是故意的。范丞丞站起身，不动声色地向门口电梯走去。

 

就带他回房间上他。

 

如果不是故意的，就从后面再上一次。

 

“您和丞丞怎么认识的啊？”

 

“在机场认识的。”

 

时间逐渐接近午夜，警戒和理智都逐渐麻痹，光线幽暗，在欲望与本能的漩涡中心沉沦。朱正廷跟在人身后，看到沙发上刚刚在角落里的羞涩女孩坐在另一个身上洒满金粉的女孩身上，手指伸进那头孔雀色的长发里接吻。走在前面的人回过头对他笑笑，有些腼腆，看起来也不过是个小孩。

 

“来纽约又碰上了？那挺巧啊。”

 

“嗯是挺巧的。”

 

走廊就在旁边，一只新球鞋扔在角落，地毯被汽水与酒精打湿了一块块，音乐鼓点敲打着耳膜，前方灯光色调旖旎，通往不知何处。

 

“就那边，您先进去坐着，我把他给——咦？”

 

一回头，才发现刚刚一直跟在身后的朱正廷不见了踪影，望了一圈在音乐和酒精中泛红的年轻面孔。

 

“人呢？”

 

叮的一声，电梯门刚打开，范丞丞就看到朱正廷向他跑来，一把抓住他的手，逃似得拉着人冲进了电梯，拼命按几下关门键，电梯门终于悠悠阖上，将迷幻的霓虹灯光电子音乐还有躁动喧闹隔绝在外，只剩下他们两人，世界突然安静下来。

 

“太好了。”

 

胸口还在起伏，朱正廷转过脸，看到正神色不明地望着他的范丞丞，露出一个得逞的笑，唇红齿皓，生动又鲜活。

 

“我看你挺想走又不好意思说，就想——”

 

话音未落，他就被范丞丞捧住脸狠狠吻上。

 

——在欲望与本能的漩涡中心沉沦。

 

狭小的空间内充斥着黏腻的亲吻与喘息声，一只手抚上他的腰，用力扯出一截宽松的衬衫，探进去细细抚摸他腰间的纹身。

 

叮。电梯又停了下来，范丞丞牵着他走进房间，撞在墙上，激烈地亲吻和抚摸，在黑暗中磕磕碰碰地相互索要，一起不回头地坠入情热织起的网。

 

“对了。”

 

范丞丞从朱正廷裸露的颈项边抬起头，望着身下已被自己脱了个干净的人。

 

“今天是我生日。”

 

“嗯？”

 

朱正廷抬起湿润的眼看他。

 

“生日，生日快乐啊，你多少岁的生日。”

 

“十八。”

 

那双情欲弥漫的眼突然醒过来。

 

“等一下，你今年才十八岁，不，不对，你今天才十八岁。”

 

“怎么了。”

 

朱正廷推开人，错愕地坐了起来，半响后开口，先问了件最不重要的事。

 

“那你，那你今天怎么开的车。”

 

“我会开车啊。”

 

“不是，你驾照呢。”

 

“还没驾照。”

 

朱正廷这才意识到，他们不过是睡过两次的陌生人，除了彼此的名字，他们对对方一无所知。

 

他沉默了一会，房间内的热度一点点冷却，刚刚向范丞丞奔去时那张鲜明得仿佛将一切抛在身后的脸，又悄悄地爬上了一点前日的神情，灰色的，冷的，透明的，范丞丞不明白，却无法放下不管的。

 

他们明明只是陌生人罢了。

 

“我有点累，先回去了。”

 

范丞丞没有说话，看着朱正廷从床上爬起来，捡起自己的衣服，腰间美丽的纹身再次被遮蔽在宽松的衬衫之下。他们不过只是见过几次面的陌生人罢了，出了房间，会如一滴雨水一般落入人群之中，再也不会——

 

“等一下。”

 

范丞丞在床上懒洋洋地开了口。

 

“我昨天请你吃了饭，今天我生日，怎么说你也得请我一次吧。”

 

范丞丞，十八岁，脾气上来的时候很麻烦。

 

“什么？”

 

朱正廷莫名其妙地回过头。

 

“你以为是谁埋的单啊，你不会吃完就忘了吧。”

 

朱正廷确实吃完就忘了。

 

“那我现在打给你。”

 

“这是钱的事吗。”

 

范丞丞比朱正廷还高上小半个头，一站起来，气势就出来了。

 

“你哭成那样的时候是谁坐在那儿陪你，这是钱的事吗。”

 

“哈？”

 

眉毛一挑，面色一冷。

 

朱正廷，二十二岁，脾气上来的时候也很麻烦。

 

“你少胡说八道，我要你陪了吗，不是你自己过来坐到我对面的吗。”

 

“明明说好的回见，我一个未成年哪儿知道你是在骗炮。”

 

放你妈狗屁。朱正廷气得要昏过去，三四个井号挂在头上。

 

“你反思一下，你反思一下自己的行为吧朱正廷。”

 

朱正廷反思了一下，抄起脚边的拖鞋砸向范丞丞。

 

范丞丞唉哟一声，被人骑到了床上，左右开弓开始打孩子。

 

“未成年是吧。”

 

一巴掌拍到范丞丞总直不起来的背上。

 

“骗炮是吧。”

 

啪一下，又是一巴掌。

 

妈的我举铁都多久了，怎么连个朱正廷都打不过。范丞丞也气出一个井号。

 

他瞄准机会，一把抓过朱正廷的手腕，翻身将人压下去。

 

朱正廷冷冷看着他，眼神凶恶，像一只炸了毛的猫。

 

好死不死手机铃声响起，范丞丞俯身将人抱住，紧紧压在身下，空出一只手去接电话。

 

“喂？”

 

“范丞你这狗人，正廷哥呢？”

 

范丞丞烦死了。

 

“滚。”

 

“我跟他说，你别抢，我来。”

 

电话那头里窸窸窣窣吵吵闹闹。

 

朱正廷开始挣扎，范丞丞分开他的腿，下身顶了一下。

 

一声听了叫人脸红心跳的呻吟飘了出来。

 

“范丞丞，你在做什么。”

 

电话那头换了个人焦急大喊。

 

“你是不是兄弟，是兄弟就——”

 

“不是，滚。”

 

范丞丞按了电话。

 

身下朱正廷咬着下唇，从耳根红到脸颊，他们的下身紧紧贴在一起，还有抬头的趋势。范丞丞望着他的双眼，开始缓慢地磨蹭，一下一下，动作幅度越来越大，他们下面都硬得发烫，朱正廷扬起头，嘴唇终于松开，溢出一声甜腻渴求的呻吟。

 

黑暗的房间内冷气开得很足，朱正廷却觉得紧贴的皮肤热得快要融化，汗水落在床单上，空中冒出无数星星光点。

 

“想什么。”

 

范丞丞掐着他一只膝盖，狠狠地撞了一下。

 

啊，哈啊。

 

金色的星星瞬间炸开，闭上眼仍能看到，他夹紧了双腿，不由自主地挺直腰，湿腻热烫的交合处贴合得更深，密集的快感从下半身往上爬，让他头昏脑胀，光裸的脚踩上范丞丞的肩。

 

范丞丞突然退了出来，他轻哼一声，刚睁开眼，就被人翻了过去，掐着胯骨提起来，湿热的身后再次被寸寸打开，触感热度却明显变了。

 

“等一下。”

 

朱正廷扭过头，向后伸出一只手拼命推搡压上来的身体。

 

“你怎么——嗯啊。”

 

范丞丞摘了套，重新进入他体内，扣着窄窄的胯骨挺到了底，朱正廷发出一声尖叫，身后人没有停歇，开始激烈而急促的撞击。

 

不行，不可以。

 

朱正廷颤抖的手肘撑起身体，向前爬去，却被范丞丞反向一把捉住了手腕，在一声接近啜泣的尖叫声中，他被范丞丞从身后贯穿到一个令人害怕的深度，隐秘的内里被进一步打开，被饱胀地填满，抵在深处火热地突突跳动。他仰起头，脆弱的喉咙暴露出来，腰背弯出一个情色的弧。

 

危险汹涌的快感像潮水覆上，他闭上眼，松开挣扎的自我，被反复亲吻的嘴唇微微张开，喘息着，仿佛求生一般探出水面呼吸。

 

范丞丞俯下身，汗湿的胸膛贴上朱正廷的背，下身还动作着。

 

“正廷哥？”

 

泛过一层轻微的颤抖，下面咬得更紧了。

 

范丞丞笑了，有点火大。

 

“这么喜欢？”

 

朱正廷紧闭着双眼，呜咽一声，他又发狠撞了一下。

 

“知道他们想怎么玩你吗，哦我忘了，你无所谓，反正——”

 

突然一只手伸了过来，抓住他的头发往下狠狠一扯，下巴磕上坚硬的肩骨。

 

“闭嘴。”

 

那双潋滟的眼珠冰冷地看着他，近在咫尺。

 

这个黑暗的房间内不止有一个肉食动物。

 

狩猎与被狩猎，十八岁与二十二岁，犬齿压上跳动的脉搏，爱与杀意分泌同一种化学物质。肉食动物间的爱情故事，总有人会被开膛破肚，掏出被爱虏获的心脏。

 

 

***

 

 

凌晨一点半，他们坐在嘈杂拥挤的居酒屋里，小小的一张桌在角落，黄色的灯泡从脏兮兮的墙上垂下来。

 

“你吃牛睾丸吗？”

 

“啊？”

 

“牛睾丸。”

 

“不吃，你想吃可以点。”

 

“哦，我也不吃，我就问问。”

 

朱正廷有些疲倦地撑着下巴，白了他一眼。他穿着范丞丞的白T，头发微微湿，不习惯的沐浴露有清淡的植物苦味，一颗硕大的蜘蛛挂在他无名指上。

 

他洗完澡出来，看到范丞丞在试他的手链和骨节戒，懒得说什么，跨坐到他身上，把他的手翻过来看。房间内只开了一支落地灯，昏暗暧昧，薄而大的手掌，里面有隐隐绰绰的纹路，长长的骨节粗粝分明，这样凶险美丽，应该弹钢琴，握住麦克风或者主厨刀，还有他勃起的性器官；范丞丞还不知道他对他的手有这么多欲望。

 

朱正廷从范丞丞的左手中指上扒拉下来一枚蜘蛛戒指，挂到自己的中指上，指根处松了点，又在范丞丞怪异的目光下满意地戴到无名指上，刚刚好。皮肤上还残有水汽，散发着若有似无的范丞丞用了三年的沐浴露味道，分开裸露的大腿坐在他身上，心不在焉地玩着他的手，如此亲密，他们却依然是可以随时抽身就走的关系。

 

朱正廷突然笑了，指了指范丞丞身上那件T恤胸口处的小独角兽，立体3D，上面还有小彩虹。你幼不幼稚，十八岁了都。

 

范丞丞不高兴了。

 

十八岁怎么了，十八岁就不能喜欢独角兽了吗，我柜子里还有泰迪熊呢。

 

你怎么这么喜欢可爱的东西啊。

 

那不然怎么跟你搞到一起了。

 

朱正廷撇了撇嘴。

 

不要乱说。用力掐了把他的胳膊。我才不可爱。

 

范丞丞一边嗷一下，一边心想，不挺高兴的吗。

 

在他饮酒年龄的头一晚，范丞丞坐在居酒屋里要了一瓶Hibiki 12，而朱正廷。

 

“我要一碗明太子茶渍饭，大阪烧，芥末腌章鱼，盐毛豆，烤鲭鱼，熬点，炸豆腐，炒面，这边这一面的烤串全部各来一串，啊，我还可以再要一份鳕鱼肝吗。”

 

向来自以为很胡来的范丞丞，第一次见识到比他还胡来的人。

 

“吃得完吗？”

 

“吃不完吧。”

 

好像也没有关系。

 

“你别把青椒丢给我啊。”

 

“你也别抢我的炸豆腐。”

 

刚说完，碗里的炸豆腐又被远远伸来的筷子戳走一块。

 

“我的天你这人。”

 

范丞丞抹脸。

 

“你这人真的是。”

 

一边抹一边偷瞄碗里的炸豆腐还剩几块，范丞丞生平第一次被人（胆敢）伸筷子进碗，生气中居然还有一点不清不白的小期待。

 

“你为什么要在这里喝威士忌。”

 

半地下室的居酒屋内人声嘈杂，墙上贴着手写菜单，酒水广告还有桃色电影海报，烤鸡肉串的香气和啤酒杯碰撞的声音蹦到低矮的天花板上又落下，热热闹闹，朱正廷喝sawa，蜜桃味，口齿清甜，又看了眼桌上那瓶酒面下降缓慢的hibiki 12。

 

“我喜欢。”

 

“喝得完吗？”

 

“喝不完吧。”

 

好像也没有关系。

 

有人跳到椅子上，开始唱歌，手里握着一瓶可尔必思充当话筒，范丞丞往后一靠，头后仰，大开大合地给人鼓掌喝彩，非常捧场，喉底露出两粒对称的痣，朱正廷看着，又想伸手摸一摸。

 

怎么刚好长在这里。

 

他放过了范丞丞漂亮的手，又去碰那两粒黑色的痣。

 

真把人当玩具了。范丞丞啧一声，扭过头想躲，朱正廷两只手攀上他修长的脖颈，手指如细长的蜘蛛脚一样张开，蛮横地一把钳住他的下颚。

 

别动。

 

蜘蛛脚慢慢向下爬，拇指划过突出的喉结，最终仔细地，轻轻地抚摸上那两粒黑色的痣。怎么刚好两粒长在这里。古怪得迷人，像命运的暗示。

 

范丞丞突然抓住了他的手，掌心微微湿热，狭长的双眼斜斜地看着他，嗓音低哑，隔着一层薄薄的皮肉在他手心中细微地颤动。

 

你再摸我们今晚就别出门了。

 

最后酒也没喝完，菜也没吃完，两个很胡来的人出了店，慢悠悠地在街上走，昏黄的路灯打下来，空旷又安静。有人喝醉了酒，撑在电线杆旁试图一支烟点燃另一支，烟没点上，人先啃成一团。范丞丞也喝了不少，眼珠黑白清明，年纪轻轻地酒场人生显山露水，他走在朱正廷前面，步伐稳当，每走几步，就随手指指。

 

“这家好吃，生牛肉很新鲜。”

 

“这家不行，虾线都挑不干净。”

 

朱正廷看着他的背影，不属于自己的戒指沉甸甸地箍在无名指上，心里莫名生出一种这样的夜晚并不是第一次的错觉。本该有分寸与伪装，在范丞丞面前通通失去意义，不讲道理，没有道理。

 

他总是差点忘了他们只是上过几次床的陌生人。

 

不该是这样的，他不是为了这样来到这里的。

 

好奇怪。

 

有意料之外的东西在静悄悄地酝酿，吉凶未卜属性不明，预定的情绪与轨迹被打断，他无从抵抗。不想抵抗。

 

“想什么？”

 

范丞丞回过头，纽约的漫漫长夜里街灯昏黄，悬在空中的一串串彩色小灯泡电压不稳，暗了又亮，他的眼窝藏在眉骨下的阴影里，还是同他们第一次机场相遇那样冷淡又不好惹，眼神却灼灼清亮，把人前胸后背都看穿。

 

朱正廷看看他，突然安安静静地走上前，下巴搁上他的肩。范丞丞没意识到自己呼吸都屏住了，只觉得这张脸这么近，睫毛一抬一落，扫得他皮肤细细发痒。

 

“范，丞，丞。”

 

偏高的声线抹了微量令人眩晕的神经毒素，轻飘飘地，一个字一个字落到地上。

 

“干嘛。”

 

“我在想，你是不是——”

 

是不是什么。范丞丞突然浑身僵硬。

 

“对我——”

 

对你什么。

 

朱正廷望着他，乌黑透亮的眼珠转了转，噗哧一声笑出来。

 

“哈你耳朵红了。”

 

范丞丞，十八岁，无驾照驾龄两年，日本威士忌爱好者三年，单机游戏达人九年，太子爷十八年。

 

太子爷冷笑。

 

太子爷红着耳朵冷笑。

 

太子爷恼羞成怒地冷笑。

 

太子爷把人扛了起来。

 

“范丞丞！你他……放我下来！”

 

明明身高并不比自己矮多少，抱起来却单薄得像一片纸。走几步，停下来，把人在肩臂上颠了颠，捶打在背上的手都停了下来。

 

“我要吐了。”

 

范丞丞调整好角度，继续走。

 

“我要吐你身上了，范丞丞，你完了。”

 

范丞丞懒得讲话，扛着人走了半个街区，往左看看。好像就这条街吧。

 

“刚刚炸豆腐还挺好吃的，我不想吐。”

 

安分了一会儿，混着含糊不清的鼻音，朱正廷可怜巴巴地开口道。

 

范丞丞把人在家门口楼下放下来，活动活动肩颈关节，自得举铁颇有成效。朱正廷捂着胃，虚虚地锤了人一拳。

 

打开门，朱正廷咕哝了一声好累，走向床直直倒下，灯也不开，小小的房间内只有从窗外落进的街灯灯光。范丞丞面不改色地跟进去，阖上门，挂上老旧的铁链门栓，堂堂正正厚颜无耻地也爬上上了床，没有道理，不讲道理，床垫轻微下陷，他在朱正廷身边侧躺下，又伸手翻了翻他的肩。别趴着睡。朱正廷不肯动，脸在枕头里呼噜一下，转过来。

 

“你这睫毛——”

 

范丞丞盯着他看了一会，用手去戳。

 

“是假的吗。”

 

“别闹。”

 

朱正廷皱着眉头，黑色羽毛一般的睫毛抖了抖，轻声哼唧，胃里的碳水化合物让他很困。

 

浴室中拧不紧的淋浴头每隔三秒就滴下一滴水，手机里的微信有几个99+，还有几个不知难而退的，范丞丞懒得去看，干脆关了机。就当他以为朱正廷睡着了的时候，朱正廷突然睁开了眼，夜很深，他们望着彼此，呼吸都变得亲密，温柔且安静。明明应该是陌生人，这一刻却好像已经相爱很久很久。

 

“忘了说了，成年快乐。”

 

范丞丞冷哼一声，脸低了低又抬起，在黑暗中欲盖弥彰一些说不清楚的情绪。

 

“你怎么成年生日一个人在外面过。”

 

“没一个人啊，你不是人吗。”

 

“不是，一般不是应该跟家里人一起吗，还是——哦，不好意思。”

 

“我家里人都好着呢，你少乌鸦嘴朱正廷。”

 

想了想，还是开了口。

 

“本来是说好，我一个人出去旅行，最后在纽约我姐给我过生日，结果她突然有工作要忙赶不来。”

 

“所以你朋友就——”

 

“没有，他们本来就要搞一个趴，我说那你放在这天吧，他们也不知道。”

 

朱正廷没有接话。范丞丞心想真的怕空气突然安静。

 

“没事，我本来也无所谓这个。”

 

“但是是十八岁生日啊，不应该这样随便过去的。”

 

“哪随便过去了，不是有你吗。”

 

朱正廷笑了。

 

“不是这样的，你怎么这么傻呀，过生日要像过生日那样，现在这样感觉也太可怜了吧。”

 

不可怜啊。

 

“早一点的话，我能顺便去Harbs订个蛋糕的，我还挺喜欢他们的巧克力蛋糕，千层也很不错。”

 

“明天一起去吧。”

 

朱正廷轻轻说道。

 

“……好。”

 

得到了肯定的回答，朱正廷才心满意足地闭上眼，范丞丞看了他一会，刚准备也阖上眼。

 

“对了，所以那只鞋——”

 

“我姐的，真是我姐的。”

 

范丞丞睡意全无。

 

三个多小时前，范丞丞站在玄关处，对着全身镜刚戴好手表，摸着手机，一抬头，就看到镜中朱正廷光着腿，蹲在他的衣柜前，食指勾着一只4英寸的Jimmy Choo，鞋跟细长，危险地晃荡着。

 

“哦那个。”

 

“额，我本来是——”

 

“这我姐来这边休息的时候落在这儿的。”

 

“不我——”

 

“不是，是我姐的。”

 

范丞丞处事不惊，牙白口清，泰山崩于前而色不变，其实里面已经捂着脸崩溃了一下。

 

朱正廷噢了一声，挂在手指上的细高跟又摇摇欲坠地送了回去。范丞丞看了他一眼，见他脸上没什么波澜，手伸进衣柜里摸摸，揪出一只泰迪熊的时候还喜上眉梢了一下，就不自觉松了口气。一低头，看到手机黑屏上倒映出一张仿佛对家有仙妻瞒天过海的人夫脸，范丞丞才突然意识到，我为什么要跟他解释，为什么，凭什么，内心又一个无声的大型崩溃。

 

朱正廷唇角翘了翘。

 

“挺好看的，我想买一双送给我姐，她马上要订婚了。”

 

又补了一句。

 

“你不用解释，我们不是那种关系，我不介意。”

 

范丞丞心想，不挺介意的吗。

 

朱正廷身体蜷了蜷，睫毛根颤动，没有人睡着。

 

范丞丞迟疑了一下。

 

“所以那天你——”

 

“我分手了。”

 

哦。

 

颤动的，黑色羽毛一般的睫毛低低抬起，朱正廷看着范丞丞喉管下两滴墨汁般的痣，在暗淡的月色下也瞩目得移不开眼，所有肉食动物最想隐藏又最想攻击的脆弱部位，如同陷阱般在他眼前敞开着。

 

“他那天要带新认识的男朋友给我看，我最后没有去，就在这里躺了三天。”

 

他神色淡然，甚至有些疲惫。

 

“我昨天本来只是想出去吃点东西，不知道会碰到你。”

 

睫毛垂下，许久后又慢慢升起。

 

“不该是这样的。”

 

“不该是哪样？”

 

范丞丞轻声问道，心想老子有病吗半夜躺在这里听别人聊失恋。他可以走，他应该走。

 

他没有走。

 

“好奇怪。”

 

朱正廷盯着那两粒古怪又迷人的痣，它们是从皮肤下长出来的，悍然不顾地占了这样惹眼的位置，带了点天生的傲慢，不会褪色，无需解释，没有强赋的故事与意义，远胜过刺青。

 

他仿佛自言自语一般讲着。

 

“不该是这样的，我早就知道会结束，本来也没有太多的，感情在里面，我不知道，所有的事情都好累，我只是，再需要一点时间，去想一下过去和以后，我不想随便再为别人的感情负责了，一个人就够了。”

 

前日萦绕在他神色中的那些灰色的，冷的，透明的东西，此时已经全然不见了踪影，取而代之的是一种奇妙的迷惘，反复挣扎着。

 

“不该是这样的，好奇怪，我花了三天的时间去想，想了好多好多道理。”

 

喉管下方，黑色的痣随着皮肤细微地起伏，朱正廷的视线始终停留在那里，一寸也无法再往上。

 

“我现在，全都忘掉了。”

 

好奇怪。

 

在再思虑一下之前，在产生一丝犹豫之前，细长的手指探过去，像蜘蛛脚无声无息，他的指尖再次碰上了那两粒痣，下一秒，蜘蛛脚被紧紧攥在了一个微微湿热的手心里。狩猎与被狩猎，十八岁与二十二岁，陷阱被启动，陷入爱情的人将束手就擒。

 

 

***

 

 

范丞丞再次遇到朱正廷，是在三个月后N企的酒会上。

 

天台花园，鸡尾酒，莓果与烘焙饼干，衣香鬓影，男士香水，结伴成群，豆豆鞋或布洛克，总之要若无其事地露出昂贵腕表，露背的高街连衣裙搭配在waiting list等上三个月的新款奢侈手袋，要轻松，要自在，用毫不费力掩饰暗中较劲，这样的场景在世俗城市里的各个角落反复上演，一模一样的面孔，一模一样的意图，范丞丞索然无味地站在其中，偶尔对前来攀谈的人点头微笑。他向来擅长应付这种场合，不喜欢又是另一码事。

 

范丞丞看到朱正廷的时候，有一瞬间以为是自己看错了人。

 

他看起来几乎没什么变化，单薄瘦长的身体挂着简单的白色丝质衬衫，层层褶皱宽松地垂下，被束进细窄的腰间——他一贯喜欢的穿法，范丞丞看了看，怀疑那是一件女式上衣，但朱正廷向来不在乎，他一身骨骼皮肉都按着时装杂志的苛刻标准那样生的端正，什么都敢往上面放。他笔直地站在那里，脸上的神情空空然，好像什么都没有，目光闪动，倏忽间又流露出仿若胶片电影般的质感，复杂暧昧，周遭的气氛被戏剧化，再一次地，好像根本不该在这个时间出现在这个地点，世俗凡人挥霍三个月的薪水将美穿戴在身上，他站在那里，成为美的本身。

 

呵。

 

范丞丞冷笑，抬起手，松了松好像在忽然间卡得过紧的领结。

 

他见过朱正廷趴在床上一边吃芝心培根披萨一边为国产古装玄幻剧里魔族王子与凡人女主的分分合合潸然泪下的样子。

 

唉。朱正廷摸着胃叹气。我觉得她和二皇子比较配，二皇子对她最好。

 

娜娜啊你怎么这么傻啊真是。

 

朱正廷揭了小笼包的外卖盒盖，小指戳了下一集，为当红小花的荧幕爱情痛心疾首。

 

范丞丞掰了两片健胃消食片给他，又递给他一杯水，瞥了眼电脑屏幕。

 

你想见她吗。

 

什么，见谁？

 

她。

 

范丞丞指了指屏幕，当红小花的脸在五毛钱特效中缓缓入镜。

 

她在拍的戏下下周就要杀青了，我可以——滴到床上了你，我可以带你去看看。

 

看着朱正廷望来的目光，范丞丞知道他心动了。

 

他先是轻轻地啊了一声，眼里有闪动的光，这幅表情范丞丞不陌生，曾出现在每一个收到他送出的奢侈手袋，珠宝手表和演唱会前排站票的人脸上。

 

然后像冰川消融那样，天真欣喜从他脸上一点点地消失了。朱正廷低下头，用纸巾擦了擦滴到床单上的汤汁，再抬起脸时，神情里只有一些温柔的无可奈何。范丞丞后悔了。

 

我后天就要走了。

 

他从床上起身，轻柔地搂住范丞丞，下巴抵上颈窝，亲密得好像相爱过很久很久。

 

谢谢你，这几天真的很开心。

 

范丞丞冷笑着，远远地看见朱正廷回过头，对向他走来的人露出不吝啬的微笑。一条他相当眼熟的狗凑了过去，油头粉面，挺像个人，有模有样地向朱正廷介绍手边一位穿平底鞋戴长串耳坠的画廊买手。范丞丞抿了口手里的低度数鸡尾酒，非常不合适地产生了一些天凉王破的想法。

 

他掏出手机。

 

“在哪儿呢？”

 

“啊？我在，我没在哪儿啊，我爸有个局叫我过去。”

 

“你往左边看，不是，左边。”

 

一张小脸吓得大惊失色，他心虚地回头看了眼朱正廷，鬼鬼祟祟地磨蹭过来。

 

“哥，你怎么在这儿啊。”

 

范丞丞不看他，举起杯脚，好像突然对手里的酒杯兴趣盎然。

 

“我跟正廷哥清清白白，就介绍他认识几个人，真的，我的清白天地可鉴，哥，不信你问他本人。”

 

讲得慷慨激昂信誓旦旦。

 

“我就上周才遇到他，真的，我什么都没做。”

 

“不过你俩咋了，怎么看到也不打个招呼。”

 

他随之恍然大悟。

 

“哦，你俩是不是，哦……我没别的意思啊哥，我带你过去打个招呼？”

 

“你爸那边不是有个局吗。”

 

范丞丞终于抬起眼，悠悠地开了口。

 

“周五晚上车有点多。”

 

口吻关切。

 

“你早点出发吧，别堵路上了。”

 

朱正廷看到范丞丞向自己走来的时候，笑容都缓冲了一秒。

 

“陈姐。”

 

嘴角牵起，露出数量刚好的牙齿，混合了男孩子气的老道。

 

“咦，丞丞也来啦，好久没看到你咯，冰冰最近忙吧。”

 

“年中了挺忙的，陈姐你，”范丞丞把人从上往下，看了又看，“怎么瘦了这么多。”

 

“哎你们这些小孩，”陈姐脸假意一沉，“一个二个，你也跟昊昊学坏了啊。”

 

“没有姐，我就担心您太辛苦了最近，这位是？”

 

范丞丞目光突然投向朱正廷，礼貌真诚，无懈可击。

 

朱正廷克制住了把酒泼上那张俊美小脸的冲动。

 

朱正廷。

 

他平静地呼吸。

 

朱正廷，你二十二了，是个小大人了，要学会不动声色，能逼逼就不要动手了。

 

他对范丞丞露出一个灿若日辉的笑容，非常大方，加过料，很值钱的一个笑。

 

“朱正廷。”

 

“哦——好像听黄明昊提起过。”

 

范丞丞面对那个魅力得富有进攻性的笑容，神色仿佛都恍惚了一下，才握住了朱正廷伸过来的手。

 

陈姐瞟了眼范丞丞，又瞟了眼朱正廷。

 

“我是丞丞，范丞丞。”

 

指甲轻轻地在掌心里挠了挠，朱正廷的手反射性地一抖，又被紧紧握住，那个加了料的笑容差点没绷住。

 

“正廷是做什么的啊。”

 

“最近在跟着学做管理，陈姐指点过我不少。”

 

“哦那今天可以好好放松一下了。”

 

“嗯今晚反正没有事，我想就过来看看，刚好小昊也——咦。”

 

朱正廷回头四处找了找人。

 

“去洗手间了吧，我帮你给他打个电话？”

 

范丞丞特诚恳地问道。

 

“不用了不用了，我去那边找找吧，你们慢慢聊，陈姐，我先走了。”

 

范丞丞低头喝酒的时候，被人轻轻地撞了撞。

 

“你觉得正廷怎么样？还挺不错的吧。”

 

“嗯？”

 

嘴唇离开杯沿，范丞丞望向一脸慈爱的陈姐。不论年龄身份，目击过该场面的姐姐没有一个能拒绝得了当一次柏万青阿姨的诱惑。

 

“挺好啊。”

 

“你主动点，别看他那样，其实他还挺怕生的。”

 

拉倒吧。范丞丞心想。但凡他有一丁点儿怕生，就不会跟他三更半夜在机场瞎搞。

 

“快，主动点，跟人先加个微信。”

 

被拍了几下背，范丞丞无奈地走向躲在角落的朱正廷。

 

“你……干嘛。”

 

“扫个微信吧小哥哥，大学生创业支持一下。”

 

“你别闹。”

 

“陈姐硬要我来的，谁叫你刚笑得跟要嫁人一样。”

 

拉倒吧。朱正廷心想。说得好像你要不想来谁还能逼得动你似得。

 

“最近在忙什么呢。”

 

范丞丞冷不防地发问。

 

“没什么，找了段时间工作。”

 

朱正廷望着不远处的觥筹交错，犹豫了一下。

 

“你呢。”

 

“我回来不久，在我姐下边公司做实习。”

 

“你看起来有点瘦了。”

 

“你这客套呢还是说真的。”

 

朱正廷没什么表情地看了他一眼。

 

“还行吧，最近在试生酮，你倒是好像没什么变化。”

 

“嗯。”

 

朱正廷移开目光，注视着远方随意的一处，开口道。

 

“我感觉你差不多能交差了，你过去吧。”

 

范丞丞正解锁手机的动作顿住了。

 

“你什么意思。”

 

语气平淡，像在问你等会什么安排或老板能送把葱吗。范丞丞背对着人群，看向站在角落的朱正廷，平日懒散散的背脊此时直得倔强。

 

“我说你差不多能跟陈姐有个交代了。”

 

范丞丞的眼里明明暗暗，神情似笑非笑。

 

“你平时也都这么跟别人说的？”

 

“不是，你不一样。”

 

“我怎么不一样了。”

 

“范丞丞，你自己知道你哪不一样。”

 

“我不知道。”

 

朱正廷握着酒杯的指节发白，范丞丞看着他，仔细得像从未好好见过这张脸一样。

 

“我真不知道，我们不就玩玩吗，你自己先找上的我，现在不想玩了，我们退一步做朋友不行吗。”

 

“不行。”

 

“为什——行吧，朱正廷，你可真行。”

 

范丞丞后退一步。

 

“你玩的开心，have a good night。”

 

步伐决绝地转身离开，脸是冷的，不变的是身上那混合了老道的少年气，从来就只有别人要对他强掩情绪故作姿态，他不需要，像他喉咙下的两颗痣一样无针对地天生矜傲。范丞丞对周遭目光视若无睹，只向陈姐扯出一点客气的笑容，点头致意，走向另一边。

 

他们之后一个小时再没有任何交集，远远地站在场地两边，朱正廷与之前神色无异，偶尔与他人微笑交谈，而范丞丞站得直挺，眼角唇边却全是懒得加以掩饰的冷漠。全场的人都知道这俩刚刚起了口角，无人敢去问具体因由，只是为得罪了人的朱正廷捏一把汗。

 

“正廷，你感觉还行吗？没什么事吧。”

 

陈姐终于试探性地开了口。

 

“嗯？没事啊。”

 

真有事。年长了十多岁的女性一眼就看穿了朱正廷那点自以为成熟的伪装，却也不好再问什么。

 

“你等会想直接回去吗？”

 

“对，感觉有点累，我现在叫个车吧。”

 

“丞丞也说想回去了，不如叫他送你吧，刚刚听他说前天才提了一辆迈凯伦，嫌之前那辆玛莎拉蒂不行，不乐意开出去，挺漂亮的应该，你们男孩子都喜欢车吧多聊聊呀，有什么误会说开就好了。”

 

“啊我们真没什么问题陈姐，而且他也喝了酒，不方便吧。”

 

陈姐笑了。

 

“这一点就跟果汁似得，不然你们可以叫个代驾啊。”

 

“没事，真的没事，我先走了陈姐，改天再聊拜拜。”

 

朱正廷逃似得溜了。

 

范丞丞到楼下时，刚好看到朱正廷在等车，目光交错，朱正廷好像想说什么，最终还是回过头，移开了视线，范丞丞面色冷淡地走向另一边，仿佛不曾认识过对方那样，他们终于回到陌生人的身份。

 

范丞丞崭新漂亮的迈凯伦先来了，他点头谢过人代他取车，没有回头看一眼，径直上了驾驶座。

 

沉甸甸的，那枚不属于自己的戒指还在口袋里。朱正廷每天带在身边，想着有天遇到了就还给他。

 

现在看来是没法当面还了。朱正廷想。

 

“——这样的夜晚，你的心里是否还想着那个她，本台忠实听众王先生点播了一首吴卓源的你是不是有点动心，广告之后我们一起来听一下。”

 

朱正廷闭着眼睛，靠在副驾驶座里，好像刚刚的几个小时用光了他全部的力气。

 

不要想。

 

——好像又长高了一点，所以才瘦了吗。

 

不要想。不要回头。

 

不要回头。

 

一阵尖厉可怖的摩擦声划破了前方整个空间，随后在几声砰砰巨响中，朱正廷感到自己被猛地向前一推，又被安全带死死按住胯骨和肋骨，他懵了神，只觉得蹭上了挡风玻璃的额头火烫，痛得后知后觉。

 

“我操。”

 

身旁驾驶座的专车司机骂了一声，打开车门下去看。

 

撞车了？

 

他打开车窗往外面看，才发现前面几辆车尾灯都红了，事态比他想得严重。

 

惊吓过后，朱正廷浑身疲软地靠在车窗上，外面有人纷纷下车。

 

“……可惜了。”

 

他隐隐约约听到交谈。

 

“车型像P1，应该不是，这国内第一辆吧，这下废了。”

 

在一瞬间，恐惧像一只黑色干枯的手偷袭了他的心脏，朱正廷的大脑一片空白。

 

他不知道自己怎么解开的安全带，手心滑得车门都好像打不开，最后几乎是从车上滚下来的，手肘在水泥地面毫无知觉地磕破了皮。

 

他听到有人喊他，回过头，刚刚驾驶座上的人嘴一张一合。

 

“我，我在这里下就可，就行了。”

 

他往前走，他不知道自己是怎么走的，两只脚一个往前，一个再往前，每一次呼吸都是干凉的风生疼地穿过胸腔，停滞的车流不知有多长，一盏又一盏尾灯仿佛血红的双眼，夜晚的车，人，街景，全是虚晃的，光影错乱，每一秒都延迟错位。

 

他终于看到那辆崭新的，漂亮的迈凯伦，车身斜斜地横在路中，车尾几乎全毁，破破烂烂拖到地上。

 

那只黑色干枯的手掐灭了他的心脏。

 

范丞丞发现他的时候，朱正廷正傻愣愣地站在那里，看着范丞丞，又好像看着地面，也可能是在看他差不多报废的迈凯轮，眼里没有光和聚焦，一片虚无。周围人走来走去，有人举着手机拍照，有人看热闹，他充耳不闻，好像身在别处。

 

朱正廷站在那里，像那天在地铁里一样孤零零的无助。

 

没头破血流，也懵了半遭，范丞丞一步步走到朱正廷面前，望了彼此半晌，两个人才好像终于回了神。

 

“你怎么——”

 

朱正廷一巴掌下来狠狠地落到他耳下。范丞丞知道他想打脸的，最后关头偏了手罢了。

 

“你是不是喝多了。”

 

“我不是，刚刚有一条狗突然窜出来。”

 

“你为什么不找人代驾，你脑子有什么毛病啊。”

 

“我说了——我他妈，朱正廷，关你什么事，你过来干什么。”

 

手动了动，还是忍住了。

 

“来看看你有没有死啊，范，丞，丞。”

 

唇角抿长，每根睫毛凶得骇人，朱正廷气到顶，脸上倒冷静了，平日温软粘乎的口舌此时讲起话来字正腔圆，吐出来的全是刀子。

 

范丞丞脸色难看到极点，转过身打了个电话。

 

“人呢，我问你人呢，还多久。”

 

朱正廷一声不响地站在旁边看着，保险公司的人来得比警察还早，几人负责查看车况，还有负责替范丞丞跟后面车主周旋扯皮。范丞丞吹了酒精测试，结果有惊无险，朱正廷吊到嗓子眼的一颗心才慢慢放下来。闹到半夜，蹭坏的车不少，几人皮外伤，一人坚持声称断了肋骨，警察做了个笔录就走了，剩下的交给了保险公司。

 

“——这样吧，我现在给您叫个救护车，医生要真验出什么——”

 

看热闹的慢慢散去，扯皮的还在扯皮，路障绕了一圈，一侧的车流恢复往日。

 

范丞丞离开那辆报了废的迈凯伦，穿过纷纷争争的人群，从热议和闹剧中心走出来，正好地站到街灯下，朱正廷才看到他脸上也挂了点彩。

 

朱正廷的双手环在身前，范丞丞一只手摸了摸淤了血的唇边。

 

“你——”

 

你有一个戒指在我这里，我刚好带着。

 

“我——”

 

我之前买了你想送你姐的鞋，顺便的。

 

同时开口，话头撞到一起，又缩回沉默。

 

思绪混乱，情绪错综，一个目光望向对方，另一个又别开，涌动，发酵，自己也说不清头尾逻辑的话语在喉咙中冲撞着，在这个夜晚，在他们之间，找不到出口。

 

交错的视线终于汇合时，范丞丞在心里骂了句脏话，向前一步，一只伸出的手已经抓住了他衣领，指节细长的手指牢牢攀上他修长的脖颈。

 

他们狠狠地吻上对方，在众目睽睽下，在车祸事故旁，在他们准备擦肩而过，如一滴雨水般落入世间，再次沦为万千陌生面孔之一的边缘。

 

朱正廷咬破了他淤血的唇角，范丞丞皱了下眉头，更凶狠用力地吻下去。毫无技巧地牙齿碰上牙齿，舌尖舔上舌尖，嗜血的肉食动物主动俯下首，成为彼此手中的猎物。

 

天落地陷，火山爆发，世界末日，宇宙坍塌又再次爆炸，万物枯萎死去又复而重生，可畏的人言，无常的人生，虚伪的脸面，狗屎一般的世俗爱情故事，在错过之前，在心死之前，在腐烂之前，在世界毁灭之前。

 

先接完这个吻再说。

 

“又在想什么。”

 

咳嗽终于平息，胸腔还隐隐作痛，朱正廷倚靠着他的肩，范丞丞轻轻问道，手还搂在腰侧上。婚礼结束遥遥无期，现场乐队重复演奏了一支又一支轻快的爵士乐，阳光下的草地蒸腾起温暖草香，他们相互依靠，在一个再平常不过的午后。

 

“突然想起来，你的戒指到现在我还没有还你。”

 

脸颊贴着面料细腻光滑的外套，朱正廷有气无力，呛进气管的酒精咳掉了他半条命。

 

“别还了，你戴着吧。”

 

“我不要，你那戒指那么大一个，挂在手上重死了。”

 

“我换个Chaumet给你就不重了。”

 

“换个什么？”

 

“没什么。”

 

不用急，慢慢来，狩猎还未结束，他仍有所图谋，准备了长长久久的耐心。

 

“话说回来……”

 

“什么。”

 

“今天是最后一天了吧。”

 

“什么最后一天？”

 

范丞丞假装听不懂。

 

朱正廷无力的手虚虚握住，象征性地锤了他一拳，以示威胁。

 

“记得记得，我记得。”

 

他又偏过头，嘴唇靠近耳畔。

 

“那我们还要再试一个月吗？”

 

口吻轻松，好像是在空调冷气开得很足的室内问怕冷的话借你穿我外套，那你还要不要跟我去看电影。

 

朱正廷象征性地想了想，闭上眼，脸藏进颈侧，插花眼里的法国石竹飘来一缕幽微甜美的香气。

 

“那好吧，再一个月。”

 

人生太长，爱情太短，凤梨罐头都有保质期，不要勉强地相亲相爱，不要固执地长相厮守，非世俗爱情故事，不要判相爱的人无期徒刑。

 

等到不会慌张地试图抢走对方手机并大喊不要发合照啦的时候，就再三个月。

 

等到在对方认认真真说喜欢你时也不会害羞地躲开目光的时候，就再一年。

 

等到面对诸如以后每个生日我都会一直陪在你身边的承诺都不会再突然失去语言能力的时候，就再——

 

等到……

 

在世俗爱情仪式的角落里，两个不相信世俗爱情故事的人拥住彼此，相互依偎，各自偷偷地胡思乱想。

 

如果你同意的话，这次我们或许可以——？

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
